Sacrifices
by PsychoVamp16
Summary: Sesshomaru saves Kagome when she saved Rin from a demon possessed Inuyasha and now he is plagued with erotic dreams about the Miko. He goes to find her and ask her about the dreams, but what he finds shocks him. Better than it sounds... R&R please :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters from Inuyasha.

A/N: This is a story that was inspired by my one shot Dreams? The one shot will be in this story, but it will be changed a bit, so you don't have to read it, but you can if you want. Well, on with the story :D.

* * *

Sacrifices

Chapter 1

Sesshomaru looked down at the human child he let follow him for reasons he himself still did not know, "Rin." He spoke emotionless to the girl who looked up at him with joy filled eyes, "Release my leg, we are leaving."

The child obeyed him immediately and ran off to find the annoying imp thing called Jaken. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly and turned to start walking away when the wind blew sending the sent of his half brother's woman his way. _What could she be doing alone in this forest? _He asked as a passing thought and walked out of the clearing that he was in with his ward and adviser.

He walked a few minutes when a cry pierced the air. "LLLOOORRRDDD SSSEEESSSHHHOOOMMMAAARRRUU!!!" It was the cry of his ward, Rin. The demon lord let out a low menacing growl when he sensed Inuyasha, only it wasn't the half-breed Inuyasha, he had pathetically let his beast take control of him.

_**If he hurts what is mine I will kill him! **_Sesshomaru's inner beast yelled at him.

_Shut up! _He demanded at his beast as he ran as fast as his demon legs would let him. It only took him a few seconds to reach the child that was pinned against a tree with the red eyed Inuyasha standing over her with hate and rage in his aura. Inuyasha had his arm pulled back and was about to claw at the small child.

"NO! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she jumped in front of the demon possessed Inuyasha grabbing Rin to protect her. Inuyasha's claws came down on the miko's back causing her to cry out in pain.

Sesshomaru growled angrily at the fact that his half brother had tried to kill Rin. Said hanyou turned to look at Sesshomaru, only his eyes were the normal golden color and held shock, anger, and sadness in them. Before Inuyasha had a chance to think Sesshomaru had thrown him into a nearby tree causing it to snap in half.

The hanyou simply sat there staring at the woman he had claimed to love that was dying by his hand.

Sesshomaru knelt over the dying girl that still had a hold of Rin. He grabbed the miko's shoulder and moved her so that she was looking up at him. There was a soft cry of pain from the miko and Sesshomaru realized that he had grabbed one of the claw marks. He pulled his hand away from the human girl, disgust in his eyes at the fact that her blood now stained his hand. Suddenly he felt an odd sensation throughout his body and a great deal of pain from where his left arm would have been if it had not been cut off by Inuyasha at their father's tomb. He looked down to see that his arm had regrown due to the healing power that the miko held.

A small cough brought Sesshomaru's attention back to said miko. The Taiyoukai watched as the miko's light brown eyes slowly lost their life and listened as her heart beat slowed. Rin too sat next to Kagome with tears in her eyes for the woman that was dying because she had saved the small child.

"Is....Rin.... Safe......?" Kagome asked the demon lord Sesshomaru as she felt her life slowly slipping from her. She knew that she wouldn't be alive much longer and she needed to know if the girl she had sacrificed her life for was safe from the demon possessed Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru simply nodded at the miko. Kagome smiled and closed her eyes as her heart gave in to the pain she had surly been feeling. Sesshomaru stood and started to walk over to Inuyasha who had his face covered by his hair, but was stopped by a tug on his hikkamas.

He looked down to see Rin with a tear stricken face, "Lord Sesshomaru, please save Lady Kagome." She begged him in between sobs.

"Why is that?" He asked the child coldly.

Rin gasped at his hard tone and started to cry harder, "She.....She saved......me......" She sniffled out.

Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha who was now standing, looking at the dead woman, "Kagome.... I'm sorry...." He whispered before running of at full speed.

Sesshomaru growled, he wanted to chase after the stupid mutt and kill him for attempting to kill those under his protection, but if he did that would leave Rin alone and the smell of death would be sure to draw demon's in.

"Lord.....Sesshomaru?" Rin asked when he didn't move for a minute.

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl that was looking up at him expectantly. There was no way that he could leave the miko dead with Rin standing there, it would make her hate him. Something else he didn't understand about the child was why, when everyone else avoided him, did she cling to him so badly.

He sighed inwardly as he turned to the miko, drawing his sword Tenseiga at the same time. He watched as the beings of the underworld chained the miko's body, preparing to drag her soul away. With one swift movement the beings were destroyed and the chains shattered.

A few minutes after this Kagome opened her eyes slowly. "Wha-" She asked herself as she sat up.

"Your friends are that way." Sesshomaru said pointing to the east and walking away from the newly revived girl.

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter is short, but it is how the first chapter goes. The second chapter will be longer I promise :D. Please review and let me know what you thought, even if it is a bad review... No flames please.

Rated for what is to come ;)

PsychoVamp16


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha.

A/N: Yes, I know that the last chapter wasn't all that long, but that's okay this one will be longer I promise. Not only that there will be a special surprise ;) *Evil laugh*. R&R please :D.

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been almost a week since the miko had saved Rin from certain death and still Sesshomaru couldn't figure out why she would do that. Another thing that plagued him was the strange dreams he had been having. They were unlike any other dreams he had before. He didn't mind the dreams themselves, just the fact of who the other person was in the dreams.

Sesshomaru sighed as he stood from the chair that was at his desk. He had spent most of the past three days researching dreams and if they held any significance, and he felt the need to rest greatly. So far, though, he had come up with nothing other than what he already knew.

_Dreams are an insight to the minds deepest desires. _One of his scrolls had said, but he didn't believe that, there was no way what he had been dreaming about was any desire to him. Though he couldn't say the same for his inner beast which had become increasingly annoying to him. His beast would constantly beg to be released so that he could fulfill the dreams much like it was doing now.

The Taiyoukai walked soundlessly from his office down the hall to his room. The room was one of the largest in his castle and by far his favorite. The walls were the same as the rest of his castle, wood. But instead of the white marble floor the rest of his castle had, his room had black marble with a crimson red crescent moon just inside the doorway. The bed was huge and when he laid on it he felt like he was laying on the clouds. On the far wall of the room was a full length mirror and on either side an open window. Each window, if you walked out of it, led to a balcony that overlooked the gardens that his mother had perfected.

Sesshomaru sighed as the need for sleep grew. He didn't want to sleep, he knew what sleeping meant. It meant that he would have _that_ dream again, it meant that he would have to see _her_ that filthy _ningin_ woman and do unspeakable things with the wench. Despite the fact that he didn't want any of that he couldn't very well go the rest of his existence without sleep, especially if he was going to kill Naraku who was only growing stronger with each passing day.

The Lord of the Western Lands removed his clothing and climbed into his bed reluctantly. _This is so irritating! _He thought angrily, _I should not dread going to sleep. I should be able to push these thoughts away easily. I don't need to think of that woman anymore._ He thought as he pulled his covers over his naked form and slid down into the bed.

Within just a few minutes Sesshomaru was asleep.

* * *

(A/N: Explicit content past this point. Read at your own risk!!! You have been warned. Now on with the story!)

* * *

_Sesshomaru found himself in a meadow full of flowers. He was wearing his usual white kimono with the red honeycomb, flower design, however he was not wearing his armor nor did he have his swords. He looked around and found that at the center of the meadow was a girl. He walked over to the girl that was humming a strange tune while she picked a few of the beautiful flowers._

_The girl looked up at him with a bright smile. She had long wavy black hair that framed her face to near perfection. Her light brown eyes were filled with emotion and love. She had an athletic figure causing her long legs, that she was kneeling on, to be a great quality. "Lord Sesshomaru." she said in a bell like voice._

_Sesshomaru returned the girls greeting with a nod and sat next to her._

_The girl held out the flowers she had just picked, "I got these for you." she said as a faint pink color flooded her face._

_The Taiyoukai looked at the assortment of flowers. "Miko, what makes you think I desire to have something so trivial?" his voice was a emotionless as ever, but somehow it held a softer tone for the girl before him._

_Kagome looked down at the ground, her aura let out a hint of sadness. "Sorry." she said under her breath, but knew that Sesshomaru could hear her._

_Sesshomaru ignored Kagome and laid back in the flowers, closing his eyes. True this wasn't like the demon lord, but it wasn't like he was letting his guard down, he could sense everything that was going on around him._

_He laid there for several minutes while Kagome played with the grass. It was only when he sensed the sadness in her aura replaced by agitation and indecisiveness that he said anything. "What are you agitated about?" When he spoke Kagome screamed loudly hurting the Taiyoukai sensitive ears. Instinctively, Sesshomaru pinned the girl to the ground so that he was sitting over her._

_Kagome blushed at her sudden predicament and tried to wiggle free but Sesshomaru had her pinned down pretty good. He had her hands held down on either side of her head and was sitting at her waist so there would be no way that she could kick him, not that she would try, he would kill her._

_After a long moment Sesshomaru growled a deep growl causing the miko to look up at him with confusion in her eyes. "Wha-?" Kagome started, but was silenced by another deep growl._

_**'She's aroused.'** Sesshomaru's inner beast said to him. _

_'I can see that. But I can't figure out why. Most would be afraid. This human is strange.' he thought to himself._

_**'Well, take advantage of this rare occasion then.' **His beast prompted._

_Sesshomaru growled inwardly, 'Do not think I would lower myself to that.' he thought angrily._

_His beast laughed at him, **'That's the thing though, I am you so I know that you would. Besides, it has been a while since we have truly **_**indulged**_** ourselves.'** _

_It was true, it had been a long time since the great Taiyoukai had felt the tender touch of a woman and it was very tempting to lose himself in the girl below him. Her body was warm below his and she was already aroused. Though he wasn't sure if, with her being a human, she could truly satisfy him._

_Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by Kagome trying to wiggle free again. It would seem that she didn't like to be pinned under the Taiyoukai. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her and growled a warning. Instantly she froze and looked him in the eyes, seeing a resolve there._

_Suddenly Sesshomaru kissed her. It was tender and soft yet hungry and lustful. Kagome was surprised at the kiss, but let herself get lost in it anyway. In a matter of seconds their tongues were in a battle of dominance. Sesshomaru had released her hands so that his could find something more interesting to do._

_Kagome interlocked her hands with Sesshomaru's long hair as he broke the kiss so that she could breath. While he let the miko catch her breath he traced the frame of her face with one of his hands. Kagome leaned into his touch as he let his fingertips trail down her neck and over her color bone._

_'What am I doing, not only is this a filthy ningin she is that pathetic half-breeds wench?' Sesshomaru thought as he moved back and let the miko sit up._

_**'You are simply indulging yourself and if you chose for it to be with **_**her****_ then what does it matter?' _**_his beast replied as the Taiyoukai removed Kagome's shirt. __**'Besides, she isn't telling you no, she is practically begging you to take her.'**_

_Sesshomaru growled at the black lacy thing that was separating him from Kagome's breasts. "Remove this." he instructed as he popped one of the straps._

_Kagome obeyed without hesitation throwing the bra to the side with her shirt. Instantly Sesshomaru cupped her right breast as he pushed her back on the ground. He took her nipple and rolled it between his pointer finger and his thumb lightly, extracting a soft moan from the miko._

_While he played with her right nipple he lowered his head and pulled her left one into his mouth, gaining another moan from her. He began to suck and nibble on the nipple gaining more moans from the girl. He was by no means gentle with the girl, both of her breasts would not only be sore, but probably bruised as well. However, she didn't seem to mind, in fact she was rather enjoying it._

_After a few seconds he switched breasts causing her to moan a bit louder than before. Sesshomaru could feel himself growing in his hikkamas, he was loosing himself in this girl quickly and he could feel his beast stirring inside of him._

_Sesshomaru pulled back from Kagome and quickly removed his haori and threw it near the miko's shirt. Kagome's hands instantly moved to touch his bare chest, but he pulled farther away from her. He was no longer sitting over her waist, instead he was sitting just below her knees._

_Kagome started to sit up so that she could reach him, but was stopped by a firm hand on her stomach. He didn't say anything as she looked into his eyes, but she knew he was silently ordering her not to move._

_Slowly, almost tortuously slow, he mover his hand over her body, letting his claws graze her soft skin. He knew what he was doing to her, he could smell her arousal grow as he moved his hand up her inner thigh, stopping just below where her skirt was and moving back down. It was pure torture to her, and he loved seeing the pleading look in the miko's eyes every time he drifted closer to her core._

_After a few moments of this torture the miko decided to take it upon herself to do what she wanted him to do. As she moved her hand closer to her skirt Sesshomaru let out a warning growl. Kagome hesitated at the rough sound, but ignored it and continued to move. Just as she was about to let her hand slide into her skirt it was pulled away and she found both of her hands pinned above her head with Sesshomaru's face only centimeters from hers. He let out another growl as he tightened his grip on her wrists, letting his claws dig into her skin. The miko let out a soft cry of pain and Sesshomaru's smelled her blood; he had broken the skin._

_Without loosening his grip on the girl he closed the small distance between them and kissed her. It wasn't the soft, tender kiss with a hint of hunger and lust like before, it was hard and completely full of hunger and lust. Kagome moaned into his mouth as his free hand lightly grazed over her underwear. When she did this though, Sesshomaru broke the kiss and pulled back away from her. Agitation clearly shot through her aura as he pulled his hand away from her core. _

_She thought about pulling him back down to her, but knew that what he had just done was a warning for her not to act on her own. It was then that she realized that from the beginning it was never about what she wanted, everything he had done was for the sole purpose of pleasuring himself. Kagome felt sadness at this realization. That wasn't what she wanted. She had wanted someone to love her and make her feel incredible, but Sesshomaru was just using her for his own pleasure, much like Inuyasha used her to detect the jewel shards._

_Sesshomaru sensed the miko's sadness, but didn't let it deter him as he grabbed her skirt and started to remove it. He did this easily without moving from where he was and when he saw the white cloth stopping him from reaching what he wanted, he growled and ripped it off._

_As he looked over her now completely exposed body he felt his beast trying to take control. He pushed it back. If he let his beast take control it wouldn't hesitate to take her, and Sesshomaru enjoyed torturing the miko too much too do that.... yet._

_Again he began to run his fingers over her body, this time his claws grazing her a bit roughly. He let his fingers trail down from her neck, over her color bone and paused on her breast to tweak her nipple. When he did this the sadness from before left and was replaced with desire. After a second he began to move his hand again. _

_Kagome sighed as he moved his hand over her leg, stopping just a few inches before her core and moving back down. He did this repeatedly, moving closer each time. Kagome arched her back when he just barely ran her fingers over her. Sesshomaru growled lowly, reminding her of his warning earlier. Kagome instantly froze._

_The Taiyoukai made her spread her legs wide, opening her up to him. Kagome moaned when Sesshomaru began to roll her clit around between two of his clawed fingertips. He watched as the miko wiggled and dug her hands into the grass below her as he began to rub rough circles over her core. She moaned rather loudly when he increased the pressure and his speed. _

_After a few seconds he pulled his fingers away from her. She let out a soft whimper when he did and started to move her hand to pick up where he left off. Sesshomaru growled stopping her immediately. He stood on his knees and took off his hikkamas revealing his large member to the miko. She blushed a deep red and looked away from him. Sesshomaru found it amusing that she wasn't really embarrassed for him to look at her naked form, but she turned crimson when he showed her his._

_He moved over her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. As he kissed her he pulled her into a sitting position. He deepened the kiss, pulling her as close to him as he could. After a long moment Kagome tried to pull away from him and he remembered that she was just a human and broke the kiss so that she could breath._

_He let her pull away from him so that she was sitting in the grass in front of him, but he didn't break contact with her. As she gasped for air he let his hands roam over her body with his claws scratching her hard enough to leave red marks behind._

_He was sure that the miko had caught her breath when she moved closer to him and pulled him into a kiss. He let her do this because he wanted to see just how far the miko would go on her own. As she kissed him her hands moved over his chest and lower still. Sesshomaru broke the kiss with a growl of pleasure when she grasped his hard member. Instantly she pulled back, thinking it was a warning growl._

_Realizing this, Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and placed it back on him, urging her to continue. At first she just ran her fingertips over his length and then she grasped his shaft. Sesshomaru let out a gasp as he suddenly found a warm tongue circling the head of his member. After doing this for a few seconds she licked down his length a few times before taking his head into her mouth._

_Sesshomaru let a soft moan of pleasure escape his lips as Kagome began a bobbing motion on him. His inner beast roared to be let free and he was tired of holding back, he wanted, no needed release. And just like that he had Kagome pinned under him in a deep, lustful kiss. While he kissed her he spread her legs and positioned himself at her entrance. He broke the kiss a second later and she gasped at the sight of the Taiyoukai's crimson red eyes._

"_**Is this really what you want?" **His beast asked her, but whether she said yes or not he was going to take her anyway._

"_Yes." she half said, half moaned._

_That was all the Taiyoukai needed and he thrust his fill length into her causing her to scream in pain as he broke her hymen. He didn't care though as he pulled almost all the way out of her and thrust back in gaining another cry from the miko. She was so tight on him that it almost hurt to thrust into her._

_As he continued to thrust in to her the miko's cry's changed from that of pain to pleasure. Steadily Sesshomaru began to increase his speed making the miko's moans grow louder. By the time he reached his demon speed Kagome was practically screaming in pleasure._

_At this point Sesshomaru had only increased his pace, not how hard he was thrusting, so he suddenly began to thrust into her at almost as hard as he could. This caused her to scream out his name._

_When she did this Sesshomaru decided that he liked the way his name sounded on her lips, at least in this situation. As the Taiyoukai continued to thrust into her he took her left nipple into his mouth and bit into it with each thrust. _

_After a few minutes of this he could sense her rapidly approaching her breaking point and slowed to a tender thrust. He didn't want her to cum yet, he wanted to cum with her._

"_Pa-ple-please.... ah.... Ses-shomaru....f-f-faster... ahhhh...." Kagome begged the Taiyoukai. He growled in response and slowed his pace even more gaining an agitated cry from the girl below him. He knew this was torture to the human girl, but he didn't care, it wasn't about what she wanted, it never had been._

_After about three minutes of the slow pace he could feel his release approaching and was instantly back at his demon speed and hard thrusts. This caused Kagome to scream his name again and dig her nails into his back. Sesshomaru growled at this and thrust into her harder, causing her to dig her nails deeper into him._

_It only took a few minuted for Sesshomaru to feel Kagome's walls tighten on him and as soon as they did he felt his member start to pulse and his seed start to flow from him into the miko. As Kagome's vagina acted to milk Sesshomaru's penis of his seed, the Taiyoukai's fangs and claws elongated and he bit into her neck. _

Sesshomaru awoke suddenly. The dream felt more real this time than any of the other times he had it. He sighed as he pulled the blanket off of him and saw that the dream had been so real to him that he had came in his sleep and was still hard.

The Taiyoukai ignored the cum in his bed and walked through the open door on the far side of the room that led to his personal hot springs. He lowered himself into the warm water with a sigh. _Why can't I stop dreaming about that filthy ningin? _He asked himself as he wrapped his hand around his hard member and began to pump.

It didn't take the Taiyoukai long to reach his release and as he came with a rather loud moan his beast screamed at him_** I must have that miko as mine!

* * *

**_

A/N: Well, please tell me what you thought and I am sorry if the lemon didn't turn out good, it is only my second attempt at writing one, and it took me forever! Please review and let me know, I am really interested in what everyone thought about this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha

A/N: Wow! I am so happy that you all seemed to like that last chapter and I got some good advice to help improve my writing :D. This chapter is a bit different than the last two, just thought I would let you guys know. Well on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kagome sat in a clearing covered in sweat. "They just keep coming." She said to herself as she sensed another demon coming for her. She didn't bother to notch another arrow on her bow, but instead sent a wave of pink light from her hand at the serpent, causing it to desenigrate. It was a technique the girl had learned to use in the past week of being on her own.

The miko stood on shaky legs. _If I don't get some rest soon I'm gonna die of exhaustion. Stupid Inuyasha where are you?_ It was the millionth time that she had thought about the hanyou and her friends that had never come to find her and she still traveled in the direction that Sesshomaru had told her to go.

"I bet that stupid dog lied." Kagome said aloud as she purified another demon with her miko powers. "They were never this way; he just wanted me to die in the forest. Well I have news for him. It will take a lot more than these low level demons to kill me." As she said this she kicked at one of the many demon bodies in the clearing.

It was only a few seconds after that that she sensed it. A Shikon Jewel Shard, no more like a clump. _Naraku!_ She thought instantly, _No, there isn't enough power… _"Who could it be?" She said aloud as she sensed it approaching quickly. She reached over her shoulder to grab and arrow so she could defend herself, only to find that the quiver was empty.

"Shoot." She said throwing the bow aside, "Didn't one of these guys have a sword?" She asked herself as she looked around the clearing for what she wanted. "There!" She said as the sun glistened off of the blade of a short sword.

"You are a strange miko." A voice said from the direction Kagome sensed the jewel. "Why do you talk to yourself?" It asked her. The voice was deep and smooth; it was one of those voices that you know belong to a really handsome man.

Kagome didn't answer, but instead lunged for the short sword. When she held it awkwardly in her hand she looked where she knew the jewel was, "Show yourself, I am not afraid of you!" She was glad that she sounded more confident than she really was. The truth was she was deathly afraid of the person that held the jewel, he might not be as powerful as Naraku, but she could sense a great deal of power coming from him.

The voice laughed, it was a velvety laugh that was filled with humor, "I do not wish to harm you." It said as a man came into the clearing. Kagome was right the man was handsome and he held an air of authority around him, as if he was a general in an army or something. He had shoulder length black hair that was back in a high ponytail and emerald green eyes that watched Kagome curiously. His face was angular and evenly proportioned. In between his eyes was a gleaming, peppermint green star. He wore a crimson red haori over simple black hikkamas. Kagome could see that the jewel was on the inside of the left sleeve of the haori, and it was the shard that Naraku had.

Kagome held the short sword out trying to seem threatening. "Then why are you here?" She was grateful that her seemingly confident voice didn't fail her yet.

"I was simply passing through to get back to my home, when I sensed the purifying energy and decided to check it out, thinking you were someone else." The man looked away, "But then there is no way you could be her." He said softly.

There was something in the man's voice that made Kagome lower the short sword. "Who?" She asked curiously.

The man looked up at her, his emerald eyes cold and emotionless. "It matters not." He said almost in monotone. Instantly Kagome was reminded of a certain demon lord. The man looked around the clearing at all the dead demons, "You have a great deal of power to have killed this many demons and still be standing, or is it that you have something enhancing your power?" His voice was cold and held anger.

"Wha-?" Kagome started but was cut off as the man disappeared. _He's fast!_ She thought as she felt the jewel moving quickly around the clearing and stopping behind her.

"You must have jewel shards. There is no other way a mere human could have taken out this many demons." He spoke from behind her, but then she sensed him moving again. "If you give the shards to me then I will spare your life."

Kagome readied the short sword to attack as the man moved around the clearing. He was toying with her and she knew it, but she knew something that he didn't too. She knew where he was all the time.

"So you plan to fight me?" He asked then laughed, this time his laugh was hard and forced, "I won't be so easy to beat as the demons that you were fighting before. I will kill you and take whatever jewel shards you have." He charged at her from behind and Kagome whirled around, guarding against the dagger he held. "Interesting. Very interesting." He said with a smirk and jumped away. "You may be able to sense me, but you are still a worthless ningin."

_What is with this guy?_ Kagome asked herself as the man charged at her again. This time though she wasn't quick enough to block his dagger. Kagome cried out in pain as the dagger slice through her side.

"Hm. You really aren't worth the trouble. You are already too weak from using your miko powers to kill so many demons." He shook his head, "Oh well, doesn't mean I won't have fun taking the jewel shards from you."

"You… won't… get them…" Kagome said through gasps of air.

The man laughed again, "Look at you, you can't even talk and you think you can beat me? You are as foolish as the hanyou I killed to get this." He pulled out the hunk of the Shikon No Tama that had once belonged to Naraku.

"You…. You _killed_ him?" She asked the man and he laughed menacingly.

"Of course, it was quite easy he was too arrogant for his own good."

_He killed Naraku? There is no way this man killed him. This has to be another one of Naraku's tricks._ Kagome thought to herself as she held her hand over the gash in her side.

"Ah, Naraku? Was that his name?" The man asked Kagome as if she had spoken aloud. "I hadn't even bothered to ask him." He shook his head, "It doesn't matter now." He pointed the dagger at Kagome, "Miko, it is time for us to end this." And with that the man charged at Kagome again.

Just as Kagome fended the attack she felt the pull of two more jewel shards coming her way. _Kouga, what is he doing here? _She thought as she looked behind her. Suddenly something hit her in the head.

"You really shouldn't let your guard down Miko." The man said as Kagome fell to the ground. "Now who is this Kouga?" He asked and kicked Kagome hard in the same side that he had cut her.

"You…" _He can read my thoughts?!? _She thought as she coughed up some blood.

The man kicked her again causing her to scream in pain. "That's right little miko there is nothing that you can hide from me. Now who is this Kouga?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know that it wasn't the best, or longest chapter, but just bear with me... I promise that what I have planed for this story will be a HUGE shock to you all. The next chapter focuses on Kagome as well and it will be up as soon as I can figure out how to end it :D. R&R Please and let me know what you thought, I know that the fight scene wasn't all that great.... but still.... please let me know what you thought. Maybe if I get enough reviews it will give me inspiration to figure out how to end the next chapter :D.

PsychoVamp16


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing that last chapter! I really didn't expect to get any because personally that chapter sucked... But y'all seemed to like it so… I know that that last chapter wasn't all that great, but I'm not too good at fight scenes and that was giving it my all… I might go back and edit it to make that scene better, but that is if I feel like it… This chapter should be better.

P.S.: I thought I should warn you guys that Kouga is going to be OOC in this chapter, but it is only like this so that the story can move in the right direction, because trust me I am not a huge fan of making characters OOC, but sometimes it has to be done… oh, small lime in this chapter…

* * *

Chapter 4

The man kicked her again causing her to scream in pain. "That's right little miko there is nothing that you can hide from me. Now who is this Kouga?"

Kagome rolled over so that she was looking up at him. _I have nothing to tell you._ She thought since if she talked she would probably start to cough up blood.

The man knelt over her, "That's fine. I don't need you to tell me anything, your thoughts will tell me all I need to know. You see if I just take a strand of your hair and burn it, all of your thoughts, past and present will be open to me." He laughed menacingly and grabbed a clump of her hair. She cried in pain as he pulled her into a sitting position by her hair, "So are you going to tell me who Kouga is or will I have to burn off all of your hair?"

Kagome looked at him, her usually bright and life filled eyes were dull and washed out, "You….. you're gonna….. die…." She choked out and coughed up some more blood. She could tell she had lost too much blood and she wasn't going to be conscious much longer.

The man threw her back on the ground, roughly causing her to scream in pain as her head hit a tree root. He stood up, "And what makes you think that?" He asked with another laugh.

"Because, I'm going to kill you." Kagome head Kouga say from somewhere out of the clearing. He said something else to the man, but she could no longer distinguish the words as she embraced the unconsciousness.

* * *

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat as the last image of her dream replayed though her mind.

_Kagome screamed in pleasure as she came. She screamed again as she felt his seed flow into her body. Her nails were digging into his back more with each of his thrusts. But then she screamed in pain as she felt him bite into her neck, his elongated canines piercing her skin._

_Why do I keep having that dream? _She thought as she tried to sit up, but found that it hurt her to move. "Wha-?" She asked aloud as the memories started to flood her mind. _That man was after my jewel shards! _Instinctively she pulled the small bottle from her pocket. "Good they're still here." She said aloud as she put them back.

"Of course they are." She heard a familiar voice say from beside her. She looked over to see Kouga smiling at her, "You didn't think I would let that weak little demon take them away from you do you?" He asked with humor and then without waiting for a reply continued talking, "Sorry I didn't bandage your wounds, but with where they are… I didn't think you would want me to…" He trailed off looking away from the miko.

Kagome could feel the pain pulsing in her side and was glad that Kouga hadn't bandaged her up if the pain was any indication as to where her wounds were. "It's fine. What happened to that man? Did you kill him?" She asked as she tried to sit up again, this time actually managing to do it.

She looked at her surroundings to find they were no longer in the same clearing. She could tell they were just inside the dense forest by how thin the trees were becoming. Kouga was sitting at the base of a big oak tree and Kagome was sitting next to a small hot spring. If she hadn't been in immense pain she would have found the site pretty.

Kouga looked at her, "No…" Kagome saw an emotion flicker in his blue eyes before he turned away again, "I… got distracted… and he got away." He said hesitantly.

Kagome nodded, understanding. There were many times when she was with Inuyasha that she would get distracted in battle. _Wait, why did he get __distracted__? Did I cry out in pain while I was __unconscious__…_ _Or worse… pleasure?!? Oh no! What if I screamed out _his_ name in my sleep!?! What if that man could read my mind while I was asleep and told Kouga everything?!?_

Suddenly Kouga stood, pulling Kagome out of her thoughts. "I'll let you get washed up, before we leave. The smell of blood is bound to attract tons of demons." He said before turning and leaving the clearing.

Kagome got undressed with much less effort and pain than she expected, then climbed into the hot springs with a sigh of relief as the warm water massaged her muscles. As soon as the water touched her side the pain was gone. She looked down to see that the wound was completely gone. _I wonder if Kouga knew about this… Thinking of Kouga I still wonder if he knows about my dream with… with__-_

Kagome didn't have any more time to think about the dream when Kouga's voice rang through the clearing, "Sorry Kagome, but we gotta go! Hurry!" He sounded strained as if he was fighting.

Kagome quickly got out of the spring and pulled her school uniform back on, trying to sense if there was a demon, but she didn't sense anything. "Okay." She said when she was dressed.

The word had barely left her mouth when Kouga was holding her bridal style and running at full speed from the clearing and out of the forest.

He ran until it was dusk, then sat Kagome down, "We should rest until morning. There is a village not that far from here." He told her, not looking her in the eyes as he normally would have.

Kagome nodded and followed him as he walked away. _He has to know… that's the only reason he would be acting like this… I should ask him what's wrong to be sure. _She thought before putting her hand on his shoulder, "Um… Kouga?" He looked down at her and she thought she saw a hint of anger in his eyes, but he looked away too fast for her to be sure, "Thank you… for saving me…" She said, changing her mind.

"No problem." He said shrugging her hand off of him.

After a few minutes of walking Kagome could see the village in clear view. It wasn't that far of a walk, but she suddenly began to feel the pull of sleep and her vision became unfocused. Her body became limp and she could feel herself falling. Kouga caught her before she could hit the ground and she looked up at him with her unfocused eyes. "Something's wrong." She said, trying to see his blue eyes.

She heard him sigh as he pulled her close to him, "Let's get you somewhere you can lay down." He said as he started a smooth run that wasn't as fast as the time before.

She closed her eyes as he ran because her unfocused eyes were starting to give her a headache.

"Kouga's back!" She heard Ginta say as Kouga opened a door. How he had managed that while holding Kagome she would never know.

"Where should we put her?" a low, unfamiliar voice asked.

"She will stay with me." Kouga said before opening another door and sliding it back shut.

Kagome felt as she was set on a soft bed. She opened her eyes to find that they were still unfocused and quickly shut them again. "I can't move or see." She told the wolf.

Kouga sat on the other side of the bed, "The poison from the dagger didn't have enough time to dissolve all the way in the springs. The part of the poison that could kill you has dissolved. It's just the paralysis and unfocused vision that you feel?" His voice was soft and laced with worry.

"Yes." Kagome said as she tried to make her body respond and move, but to no avail.

"Where's that mutt Inuyasha, are you not traveling with him anymore?" Kouga asked as Kagome heard something hit the wood floor of the room. She was glad that Kouga was still calling Inuyasha a mutt, it meant he was still himself to an extent.

"I haven't seen him in a week… not since… since…"' Kagome let her voice trail off not wanting to talk about what had happened because _if_ Kouga knew about her dreams… she didn't even want to think about it..

"Since what?" Kouga asked, sensing her reluctance to continue.

Kagome didn't answer for a long moment. "When he…" She paused and tried to open her eyes but found the paralysis had now made it so she couldn't, "He killed me…" she whispered, she was going to add something else but it was starting to get hard for her to talk and she was really feeling the pull of sleep.

Kouga didn't say anything but Kagome could feel his anger. He must have sensed her sleepiness because Kagome felt him get out of the bed and heard a door open and close again.

_Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru rolled her right nipple around between his thumb and index finger. She moaned even louder when he pulled her left one into his mouth. He began to nibble and suck on it, causing her to moan even louder. He wasn't gentle with her, but she enjoyed it none the less._

Kagome awoke to find that this time it wasn't a dream, there really was someone playing with her breasts, only it wasn't Sesshomaru.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think of this chapter? I meant to tell you all last chapter that I am going to start to give previews for those of you that review. Okay, so I had originally planned to do this chapter longer, but when I reread it this seemed like a logical place to stop besides it is sort of a cliffie… I don't know… Anyways review if you want the next chapter next week!!!


End file.
